Operation:'Figure out Chad Dylan Cooper'
by LivinTheDream17
Summary: Zora knows she knows people even better than Sonny dose.So to prove this she is attempting to figure out the most complicated teen on earth.CDC. WARNING:Spying,randomness,humiliaty of a certain 3 named boy,and possible death by jerkthrob will be involved!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to headquarters my minions!.. uhhh I mean agents. **

**Ok let me explain.. Im tired of everyone thinking Sonny knows people the best when that is obviously me. So I will be attempting to figure out the most mixed up complicated teenage mind to exist since.. well ever. Chad Dylan Cooper.**

**It will take spying**

**Intense focus and superior knowledge**

**...And... You guys!**

**Yes, I need your help. I need all of you fans to ask me questions about a certain Jerkthrob so I know what to look for. Then I shall use my 'talents' to find your answers. Then I will bring all my information back here to headquarters to confirm it. **

**Are you ready?**

**Warnings: Such intense studying and knowledge of the ego, self loving, uncaring yet somehow caring of CDC might be dangerous to ones physical and emotional health. Possible Death by Jerkthrob might be involved and Name: 'Zora.L.' Will not be responsible in anyway for any of these casualties.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Im here to bring you the 1st chapter of 'Operation Figure out Chad Dylan Cooper. Hope you like it! **

**But first I would like to Thank my first reviewers!: lp2014, Harryfan94, Teddyluver, bandme7, and A big thanks to Boris Yeltsin for sticking with me :D **

**Operation: 'Figure out Chad Dylan Cooper'  
Location: Condor studios and Zoras secret Headquarters  
Head: Zora Lancaster**

**Mission 1  
Created by Boris Yeltsin **

Do you know if CDC's good with kids?

**Zora~** No I don't know. But Im going to find out!  
* I ran over to the Mickey mouse phone sitting on my desk and grabbed it quickly dialing a number. ''Hey bro do you think you could do me a little favor...???'' I asked. He asked what I had ever done for him. Why that little snot!. ''Just help me or else Ill tell mom what really happened at-'' I was cut off by him yelling that he'd do whatever I wanted. ''Ok Good get mom to take you to the studio'' I set the phone down and waited until her got here. Finally he came in through the door. ''Well its about time'' He began to apologize but I stopped him and quickly whispered something in his ear. He grinned and the little seven year old scurried off to Chad's dressing room. I followed close behind. He stood by the door and waited until someone opened it then he layed down on the floor and started screaming like he had been hit by the door. Chad steped out and his eyes bugged. ''OMG.. Im sooo sorry....'' My brother began to cry. ''No No No please dont cry! Please dont.. No look at my face.'' He began to make weird faces and stretch out his lips and everything. It didnt work. ''Come on kid please!!!!!!!!!!! People are staring!'' Soon bystanders began to throw things at chad yelling stuff like ''You made that little boy cry!'' and ''Child Shover!'' He ran back into his room terrified and leaving my brother.*  
**Zora~** No. No Chad is not good with children. Or atleast my little brother.

**Mission 2  
Created by TeddyLuver  
**Does Chad Dylan Cooper have feelings for Sonny Monroe?  
Zora~ I was expecting this question so I already did some investigating. The answer is Yes, yes he dose. What kind of feelings I cant tell yet. It might be like... or hate or a mixture of both. You'll have to be more specific.

**Mission 3  
Created by lp2014  
**What is Channy to the three name jerk throb?

**Zora~** Channy? Isnt that the couple name given to Sonny and Chad by fans? Hmmm what is it to Chad? Oh wait! I remember one night while I was crawling around in the vents I crawled by Chads room and heard him mumbling something about it in his sleep. * Grabs her recorder* I recorded it! * Presses play*  
''What do I think *Snore* of Channy Tween weekly? *Snore* I-I think its a beautiful name.. a* Snore* beeeeeeautiful beautiful name''

**Zora~** Apparently its beautiful.

**Zoras Files for Operation: 'Figure out Chad Dylan Cooper'  
**

1. Chad is not good with children. Especially My little bro.  
2. Chad dose have feelings for Sonny Monroe. I do not know what kind of feelings yet though  
3. Chad thinks 'Channy' is a beautiful name

**  
*Closes laptop* Well I think IM going to bed now. Ive had a long day and ive got wayyyyy more adventures planned for tomorrow. All agents, Over and out. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authers note: HEADS UP YOU NEED THIS!** http:/ . com/watch?v=j6UJZt Cz1-c **(Just take out the spaces)**

***Stretches while yawning and opens up her laptop* Why hello world! Time for another day of doing what I do best. ( Do I sound cheery or what?.. I think Sonnys rubbing off on me... the question is is that a good or bad thing?!) **

**Operation: 'Figure out Chad Dylan Cooper'  
Location: Condor studios at Zoras secret Headquarters  
Head: Zora Lancaster **

**Mission 4  
Created by TeddyLuver  
**What kind of feelings does Chad have for Sonny?

**Zora~** If I knew the complete answer to that I wouldnt really have that much to figure out about Chad would I? But hey lets add up the facts.. He got jealous when Hayden kissed her, He thinks shes cute and has pretty hair, He went on a fake date to keep James away from her, he tryed to help her break up bitterman and marshal, he danced with her at her prom AND he supposedly faked choking for her. You guys are smart I think you can come to your own conclusion.

**Teddyluver~ **Does he care about anyone besides himself?

**Zora~** Suprisingly yes he dose. ( He didnt really just want to try on the weird beard ya know) He also LOVES his mama... Yes Chad is a mamas boy. I even heard him say... 'I love you too mommy' to her. If you dont believe me I do not blame you.

**Mission 5  
Created by Harryfan94  
**Does chad do mackenzie falls for the money, staying here with sonny, or does he just like drama in general

**Zora~** Yeah I think its a little bit of each of them.

**Mission 6  
Created by Boris Yeltsin  
**Does Chad have a secret obsession?

**Zora~** Yes he dose! Thanks for asking this question. Ok Chad is pretty much obsessed with Old Time Rock and Roll. And I mean the song! He plays it almost every night. One night I brought my surveillance camera and taped it. * Pushes play on the camera* WATCH!  
* Shows Chad sliding into view in nothing but his underwear, a dress shirt and sunglasses. He has a hair brush in his hands that hes holding to his mouth while lip singing.

Just take those old records off the shelf

I'll sit and listen to 'em by myself

Today's music aln 't got the same soul

I like that old time rock 'n' roll

Don't try to take me to a disco

* Here he started doing that weird pointing finger disco move*

You'll never even get me out on the floor

In ten minutes I'll be late for the door

I like that old time rock's' roll

* He starts playing air guitar*

Still like that old time rock's' roll

That kind of music just soothes the soul

* Runs his hand down his side and leg*

I reminisce about the days of old

With that old time rock 'n' roll

Won't go to hear them play a tango

* Dose the running man*

I'd rather hear some blues or funky old soul

There's only sure way to get me to go

Start playing old time rock 'n' roll

Call me a relic, call me what you will

Say I'm old-fashioned, say I'm over the hill

* He put his hands up high and spread them in an arch to represent a hill*

Today' music ain't got the same soul

I like that old time rock 'n' roll

Still like that old time rock'n' roll

That kind of music just soothes the soul

I reminisce about the days of old

With that old time rock 'n' roll

* He finished the song by running and sliding on his knees. Right into Sonny. Sonny just looked down at him and then fell to the floor laughing hysterically. He blushed deep crimson then got to his feet pulling Sonny with him. ''If you tell anyone about this-''  
''Dont worry Chad I wont tell anyone you like that Old Time Rock and Roll'' she cut him off. Then with that she turned and left still laughing hard*

**Zora~ *** Presses 'stop' while giggling * Maybe I know I little too much about Chad already..

**Mission 7  
Created by bandme7  
**Does Chad like anyone?  
**Zora~** Ofcourse he likes someone! Like I said b4 he likes his mama.. and his family and himself.. I mean everybody likes someone! Heehee

**Mission 8  
Created by lp2014  
**Does Chad Act out senerioes of him asking out Sonny?

**Zora~ **Thats a very specific question. Errrr He dose want to ask someone out.... he never says the name though so im not sure who ... but heres the info I do have * Presses play on recorder*

''How would you like to be my lady?... No No that wont work''

''Errrr Hey Babe want to go.... nah''

''Want to be the luckiest girl on..... No shed call me a pighead again..''

''Oh I know!''

''I.... I think your the sweetest cutest girl ive ever met. Ive loved you since the first day I met you and I cant stop thinking about you. Will you marry me!  
............ YEAH RIGHT!''

**Mission 9  
Created by Channy4ever343 **

Is Chad allergic to anything? (I know you will enjoy this one)

**Zora~** (Oh yes I will!) I do not yet know.. but im going to try just about every allergie until I do!  
Ok lets begin! * Sends a basket of kittens to Chads door*

**Chad~** *Opens the door and looks at the kittens. Slowly closes it again and walks off*

**Zora~** Nope not cats.. and Hey! Who leaves a basket of kittens!? Oh well next one up!  
* Sprinkles all kinds of nuts all over his frozen yogurt. Watches as Chad takes a bite and........*

**Chad~ **Hey I didnt order this with nutz! Someone is so fired!

**Zora~** Whoops....  
Well what else- Oh I know!  
* Walks over to Chad and taps his shoulder. He turned around and I shoved my Huskey puppy( Her name is Louanne!) in his face*

**Chad~ **Hey what!-wait no!!!! *Chads face broke out in little red spots and he collapsed to the floor outcold*  
Zora~ So thats why he shoved the puppy. :)...... Oh wait Chad dosent look too good.... I better... run away b4 someone figures out I did it! * Runs off*

**Mission 10  
Created by fanFicSam  
Zora~ **Sorry FanFicSam but as you can see Chad is currently out of order. Ha Ha. No No hes ok.... kinda. He had to go to the hospital but hes making a full recovery! Sonny found out it was my fault and is not talking to me though....hmm **'Note to self: Look more into Sonnys feelings for Chad'**  
Well anyway I will embark on your mission as soon as Chad gets out of the hospital... which should be by next entry. Sorry and see you all soon!

Oh Wait lets not forget the secret files!

**Secret Files for Operation: 'Figure out Chad Dylan Cooper'**

**4. Chads exact feelings for Sonny are unknown. If you want to try and figure it out just Add up everything hes done for her and do the math yourself.  
**

** dose 'care' even if he denies it.  
**

**6. Chad did not just want to try on the weird beard  
**

**7. Chad is a mamas boy  
**

**8. Chad has many purposes  
**

**9. Chad loves that old time rock and roll  
**

**10. Chad can dance  
**

**11. Chad wears briefs not boxers  
**

**12. Chad is afraid of commitment  
**

**13. Chad is not only a 'puppy shover'.. but hes also a 'kitten leaver!'  
**

**14. Chad dosent like nutz in his frozen yogurt.... (No snickering you perverts)  
**

**15. Chad will fire you for no good reason  
**

**16. Chad is very allergic to dogs ( Red spots... is outcold.... not good :( )  
**

**17. Chad ISNT a puppy shover after all! YAYYYY!**

**See that button below? Well click on it or forever feel the guilt!**


End file.
